Kendall Vertes
'Kendall K. Vertes'http://www.kendallvertes.com (born December 9, 2002) was once an Abby Lee Dance Company member. She is the daughter of Erno and Jill Vertes, and younger sister of Charlotte and Ryleigh Vertes. She is nine years old. Kendall is from Township, Pennsylvania and danced at Studio 19 Dance Complex before coming to Abby Lee Dance Company. Dance Moms Kendall gets a spot on the Abby Lee Dance Company competition team when Abby held an open audition looking to fill Vivi-Anne's spot. She gets a solo in the first episode of Season Two, but does not place and gets upset. She is also not in the group number. In the second episode she is at the bottom of the pyramid, which upsets her mom. She is in the group number, which wins, but she still hasn't manage to impress Abby because she was four counts ahead of everyone in the dance, landing her at the end of the pyramid in episode three. Since she got onto the competition team through an open audition, she was put on probation until Abby let her off. She was soon let off of probation and given the customary Abby Lee Dance Company jacket. Kendall Vertes is an awesome dancer and deserves as much attention as the others! ;D Like her facebook page! When she was still on probation, her mother did many things to get her daughter off, such as buying Abby an expensive watch and perfume. After Kendall is let off, Jill wants nice parts and solos for her Kendall, so she hires a masseuse to massage Abby and Gianna, an Abby Lee Dance Company choreographer, but when the other moms find out, a fight ensues. Jill also bought a bench with a plaque dedicated "To Abby Lee from Jill and Kendall" for the front of Abby's building, but Kelly has tweeted that the bench has since broken.https://twitter.com/#!/dancemomkelly/status/172144616412422144 Kendall was put back on probation after Abby had had enough of Jill doing whatever she pleased, like buying an outfit for Kendall to wear instead of making one as Abby had said. Because she was tired of Kendall not getting the respect or solos she deserved, Jill left the Abby Lee Dance Company and took her daughter to the Candy Apples Dance Studio. There, Kendall was given a solo that won first place in a competition, but Abby claims the choreography and outfit used belonged to her. In Episode Ten, Cathy gets Kendall a little gig dancing at the halftime show of a Harlem Globetrotters game. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms Solos Unknown Genre Solos *Splish Splash *Raggedy Ann *Strongest Suit *Insomnia *Gonna Get Ya Jazz Genre Solos Season Two *Bring on the Boys *I Think I Like You Lyrical Genre Solos *Sweet Little Lies Contemporary *Queen of Hearts Solos that are not shown *Kiss, Kiss List of Duets Pre-Dance Moms Duets Unknown Genre Duets *Big Noise List of Trios Pre-Dance Moms Trios Unknown Genre Trios *You and Me Against the World (with Alania Johnston and Leah Rae Lees) Jazz Genre Trios *Who's Bad? (with Alania Johnston and Tommie Kesten) Musical Theater Genre Trios *Nothing More Annoying (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Splish Splash: 2nd Overall *Raggedy Ann: 4th Overall *You and Me Against the World: 3rd Overall *Strongest Suit: 3rd Overall *Gonna Get Ya: 1st Overall *Insomnia: 5th Overall Pre-Dance Moms Duets *Big Noise: 5th Overall Season Two *Bring on the Boys: 1st place *Sweet Little Lies: did not place *I Think I Like You: 1st Overall *Queen of Hearts: 7th at Starbound New Jersey Trivia *Kendall started dancing at 18 months. *Kendall's favorite type of dance is contemporary. *When she grows up she wants to be on Broadway, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a dentist. *Her favorite subject in school is science. *Her favorite color is purple. *The Dance Moms show claims Kendall's "Bring on the Boys" solo did not place, but on the official website of the competition, she received first place in the primary division. *Kendall returns to ALDC in Season 3. *She loves to play tennis but can't because of dance. *She has a puppy and two guinea pigs named Bebe and Juicy. *Kendall has two older sisters named Ryleigh and Charlotte. Gallery 386235 204294796320811 137334479683510 435005 1412160775 n.jpg Kendie.jpg Picture 23.png References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancer Category:Kid Category:Child Category:Candy Apples Dance Company Members Category:Dancers